


You Are Going to Hate This

by hawkbit



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ... well ;), AO3 Fake Formatting, Crack, Incest, M/M, Really poorly written, Step-Sibling Incest, i wrote this for my friend like 3 months ago as a joke, im kidding, s-s-step bro!, seriously it’s a joke I stg it’s a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkbit/pseuds/hawkbit
Summary: ;) phineas knows what they’re gonna do today ;))))
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	You Are Going to Hate This

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that I got raped by a priest and my parents just said to let it happen I hate god all my homies hate god fuck god. Also my parents are atheists don’t worry :)

-You Are Going to Hate This-  
A Phinferb Fanfiction  
By: orphan_account

Summary- Phineas and Ferb are bored one day… I do wonder, what will happen?

M/M Rating: Mature Hits: 60107810 Kudos: 17 Bookmarks: 7019 Comments: 37204

It was an average sunny day. Birds chirped in the distance, Phineas could hear a faint argument in the distance, maybe coming from Buford and Baljeet. Ferb was tying blades of grass together into a chain, creating a kind of frail grass-rope. The orange haired boy sighed and slumped back against the tree. 

This was SO boring. If only… they could make something that would… make them never be bored again! That’s it! A machine to make them less bored! Perfect!

“Hey, Ferb!” He began, eyes wide. “I know what we’re going to do today!”

-  
-

For the first time this summer, Phineas and Ferb really couldn’t build this thing. Candace seemed ecstatic when she came home to find their front lawn empty, going off to her room to talk to that Japanese girl but I forgot her name. Stacy? Yeah, I think it was Stacy.

Ferb and Phineas were left alone in their room, nothing to do and nothing to say.

“Ferb… I’m bored…” Phineas complained, slumping against his step brother’s shoulder. “Let’s… do something,” he said darkly, and just a little more quietly. “I think I know how to solve our boredom.” 

Ferb looked at Phineas, intrigued. What could he be thinking. Suddenly, without warning, Phineas locked lips with Ferb, the other boy gasping against his mouth, quivering and pulling away.

“Ph-Ph-Phineas! What are you doing! This is so wrong!”

“Come on, Ferb… we aren’t related, are we?”

His step brother seemed to drift off, contemplating his choices. I mean, was it so bad? He wasn’t his… real brother, anyways. Ferb smirked and nodded, facing Phineas again. He nodded as well, Ferb tackling Phineas to the bed.

They kissed passionately, a constant tide of push and pull, push and pull, push and grope, push and grope. They were panting by now, Phineas’ massive triangle nose thumping like a cat in a dryer against Ferb’s. There was a silent agreement that this room was hot. Far too hot, I mean. They tore each other’s shirts off, refusing to break any point of contact. It was like if they let go, at any moment, then the world would fall apart. They were one, soulmates, each made for the other.

-

Phineas woke up, eyeballs wide in their sockets.

“Oh my God.” He stated. What was that dream? Ferb was sleeping silently in the bed next to him. The triangular grade schooler hopped off his bed and went to poke Ferb, who grumbled and opened his eyes. Phineas looked at him from the top, grinning.

“Ferb! I know what we’re going to do today!”

Kudos Next chapter Comments (37204)

Comments:

God:  
I regret creating you  
Reply: orphan_account: then kill me, coward  
Reply: Satan: we don’t want him either

**Author's Note:**

> Fake comments may be a reference to a meme :)
> 
> edit- help this is my favorite fanfic ive ever read. omg i got ratioed so hard its so fucking funny the kudo to hits is literally like 1:20 HELP


End file.
